Star Wars: The Return of the Jedi
Star Wars: De Terugkeer van de Jedi is aflevering 6 van de Skywalker Saga en speelt zich zes maanden na Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back af. Korte Inhoud Het bezoek van Vader Darth Vader, Donkere Heer van de Sith, ging op bezoek bij de nog niet complete Death Star II. Een sterker wapen dan de eerste Death Star. Vader werd begroet door Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod. Hij vertelde dat het nog wat tijd nodig heeft en dat ze meer man nodig hadden om het sneller te laten verlopen. Vader antwoordde daarop dat Keizer Sheev Palpatine binnenkort bezoek brengt. Bezoek aan het paleis Luke Skywalker en zijn vriend waren aangekomen op Tatooine voor zijn vriend, Han Solo, te redden. Eerst gingen de droids, R2-D2 en C-3PO naar binnen in het Paleis van Jabba. Ze gaven een holografisch bericht aan Jabba Desilijic Tiure, een Hutt en eigenaar van het paleis. In de boodschap belooft Luke Skywalker dat de twee droids zeer goed en harde werkers waren. Jabba nam de droids om voor hem te werken. Om het te vieren vroeg Jabba om een liedje van de Max Rebo Band geleid door Sy Snootle en vroeg terwijl of zijn slavin, Oola, eens wou komen tot bij hem bij de troon. Toen ze dat deed werd ze in de put van het huisdier van Jabba, een Rancor gesmeten. De Rancor at Oola op. De Redding van Han Solo Later geraakt Prinses Leia Organa binnen bij Jabba met een dekmantel van Boushh, een Premie Jager samen met Chewbacca als "haar gevangene". Chewbacca werd gevangene van Jabba toen Leia vermomd als Boushh vertelde dat Chewbacca een Thermische Detonator vast had. Die nacht werd Han bevrijd uit zijn carbonite door Leia maar die werden gevangen genomen door de wachters van Jabba samen met Chewbacca. Lando Carlissian vermomd als een wachter van Jabba probeerde met Leia weg te komen maar Jabba stopte ze en beval dat een Gamorrean wachter Leia naar hem zou brengen. Ze werd toen de nieuwe slavin van Jabba. Missie: Naar het Paleis van Jabba Luke Skywalker arriveerde in het Paleis en gebruikte de Hersentruck om ervoor te zorgen dat hij werd verwelkomd door Bib Fortuna die daarna de wachters uit hun slaap haalden. Luke wou dat Jabba zijn vrienden liet gaan maar hij weigerde. Luke trok met De Force een blaster van een wachter bij hem en schoot naar Jabba maar Jabba kon zichzelf beschermen en gooide Luke dan samen met een wachter van hem in de put van de Rancor. Na de dood van de wachter en een groot gevecht tussen de Rancor en Luke. Stierf de Rancor maar toch werd Luke gevangen genomen door de wachters. Jabba was razend en bracht Han, Luke en Chewbacca naar de Duin Zee om daar opgegeten te worden door de Scarlacc in de Grote Put van Carkoon. Luke waarschuwde Jabba dat het een domme beslissing was maar Jabba lachte. De Slag om de Grote Put van Carkoon Ze kwamen bij de Grote Put van Carkoon aan in het Vlaggenschip van Jabba. Terwijl ze bezig waren konden C-3PO en R2-D2 ontsnappen. Han was nog half blind door de carbonatie. Luke waarschuwde Jabba nog maar opnieuw lachte hij. Toen Luke op de plank stond boven de Scarlacc deed hij de Force Sprong en belandde zo aan de andere kant. R2-D2 gaf het recente, gebouwde, nieuwe, Lichtzwaard van Luke Skywalker aan hem. Razend stuurde Jabba zijn troepen op hun af. Boba Fett gebruikte zijn jetpack om naar Luke te gaan maar zijn blaster werd in twee gesneden door Luke en daarna werd Boba aan boord van het Zeilschip gesmeten door Chewbacca. Na nog wat vechten tegen andere wachters en het redden van Lando die bijna in de Grote Put van Carkoon viel activeerde Han het jetpack waardoor Boba in het rond vloog en uiteindelijk lande tegen de zijde van het Zeilschip en zo in de mond van de Scarlacc viel. Leia stikte Jabba met behulp van haar handboeien en ging dan van de troon en brak haar boeien. Ze redde ook de twee droids die werden aangevallen door Salacious B. Crumb. De twee droids sprongen van het Zeilschip het zand in terwijl Leia en Luke de laatste wachters uitschakelde en met de blasters het Zeilschip opblaasbaden. De crew keerde terug naar Sullust waar de Bondgenootschap Om De Republiek Te Herstellen was. Ondertussen ging Luke met R2-D2 in zijn T-65B X-Wing Starfighter naar Dagobah om een belofte met Yoda te vervullen. Het bezoek van de Keizer Op de tweede Death Star kwam de Keizer op bezoek en sprak Vader over de constructie van de Tweede Death Star. Hij vertelde ook dat Vader op zoek moest gaan naar zijn zoon en van hem een Sith Leerling maken. Hij vertelde dat alleen hij en Vader allebei te samen Luke naar de Donkere Kant van de Force konden overstappen. Terugkeer naar Dagobah Luke en R2-D2 arriveerde op Dagobah en gingen naar Yoda om de Jedi Training van Luke af te maken maar Yoda zei dat het niet meer nodig was. Yoda vertelde dat hij klaar was voor het op te nemen tegen Darth Vader en onthulde dat Vader wel definitief de vader van Luke was. Yoda ging gaan liggen, deed zijn laatste wens en stierf, hij werd één met de Force. Toen Luke terugkeerde naar zijn X-Wing kwam de Force Geest van Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ben Kenobi). Kenobi vertelde aan Luke dat Darth Vader eigenlijk Anakin Skywalker, een sterke Jedi Ridder was die overstapte naar de Donkere Kant van de Force. Hij vertelde ook nog dat Luke een tweelingzus had die weggehaald was van hem sinds hun geboorte voor de Keizer. Luke kwam erachter dat ze het over Leia hadden. De missie Ondertussen op Sullust maken de Rebbelen Bondgenootschap een plan om de tweede Death Star aan te vallen. Han en co gaan de Reflector Schild Generator op Endor, een bosmaan van de planeet Endor. Zodra de schilden zouden uitgeschakeld zijn zouden ze het doorgeven aan de Rebbelenvloot zodat ze de Death Star zouden aanvallen. Luke voelde dat hij zijn vader zou tegenkomen en ook Vader voelde dat. Op de bosmaan van Endor kwam een groepje Keizerlijke Scout Troopers aan en deden hun gewone controle. Leia reed op een 74-Z Speeder Bike maar viel eraf en kwam bewusteloos. Han en Luke kwamen haar helm tegen en probeerden haar dan samen met C-3PO en R2-D2 en Chewbacca te vinden. Leia kwam wakker bij een Ewok genaamd Wicket W. Warrick. Er kwam een Scout Trooper aan maar Wicket redde Leia. Ondertussen werden Han en co gevangen genomen door een domoor val opgezet door de Ewoks. R2-D2 krag ze eruit maar toch werden ze gevangen genomen door de Ewoks. C-3PO aanschouwden ze als hun god. Ze werden zo weer verenigd met Leia. Luk gebruikte de Force om zo te zorgen dat C-3PO de Ewoks kon overtuigen over de Rebellen Bondgenootschap en zo gingen de Ewok stam na een bespreking akkoord en gingen ze meevechten tegen het Keizerrijk. Toen ze iedereen weer loslieten, in de avond vertelde Luke aan Leia dat hij naar Vader ging gaan. Luke vertelde ook nog dat Vader haar vader was en hij haar broer was. Sprakeloos en geschokt accepteerde Leia de waarheid en werd na het vertrek van Luke getroost door Han Solo. Vader en Luke confronteren elkaar. Vader probeert Luke te overtuigen om naar de Donkere Kant van de Force te gaan maar hij weigert. Vader en Luke vertrokken naar de tweede Death Star. De volgende dag begonnen Leia en co de Reflector Schild Generator te vinden en de Rebellenvloot vertrok uit Sullust in Hyperspace naar de Tweede Death Star. Luke kwam aan met Vader bij de Keizer op de tweede Death Star. De Keizer zei dat hij de training van Luke wou afwerken maar na zijn weigering zei hij dat zijn vrienden in een val zouden lopen. De start van De Slag om Endor De Rebellen Bondgenootschap kwam aan in het hart van de Generator en ook de Rebellenvloot kwam aan. Er brak een groot gevecht uit tussen de Keizerlijke Stormtroopers en de Ewoks en de Rebellen Bondgenootschap en de twee droids. Ook boven de bosmaan van Endor brak een gevecht tegen de Rebellenvloot want ze dachten eenmaal dat de schilden waren uitgeschakeld maar dat was niet zo, heet was een val. De Keizer liet Luke de kracht van de Duistere Kant zien en toonde hoe ze de Rebellenvloot vernietigde. Ondertussen op de bosmaan van Endor bleef het gevecht doorgaan terwijl gingen Han, Leia en Chewbacca naar de bunker. De dood van Anankin Skywalker Terug op de tweede Death Star was een gevecht begonnen tussen Luke en Vader. Tijdens hun gevecht kwam Vader te weten dat Luke nog een zus had en dacht om haar naar de Donkere Kant van de Force te brengen als het met Luke echt niet gaat. Luke en Vader bleven vechten in Vorm V. Luke sneed de mechanische hand van Vader eraf waardoor de Keizer Luke aanmoedigde om zijn vader te doden zodat Luke zijn plek kan innemen. Maar Luke kon zijn woede controleren en sloot zijn lichtzwaard. Luke verklaarde zichzelf als Jedi Ridder net zoals zijn vader ooit was. Han, Leia en Chewbacca kwamen uit de bunker en met succes, ze hadden de Schild Generator afgelegd waardoor de Rebellen Bondgenootschap de tweede Death Star konden aanvallen. Als gevolg van dat en van het niet kunnen overtuigen van Luke gebruikte hij met volle woede de Force Bliksem op Luke. Luke riep om hulp bij zijn vader en terwijl deed de Keizer lachend verder. Darth Vader wou niet nog eens de pijn meemaken die hij voelde toen zijn vrouw, Padmé Amidala stierf dus hief de Keizer op en smeet hem in de luchtschacht van de kern van de tweede Death Star. Door de Force Bliksem kwam er helemaal beneden bij de kern een explosie wat leidde tot de dood van de Keizer. Maar Darth Vader werd te zwak want hij zat nog vol met stroom door de Keizer tijdens het gebruik vann de Force Bliksem vast te nemen, zijn mechanische lichaamsdelen konden de stroom niet meer aan. Ondertussen ging de Millennium Falcon met een paar van de overgebleven Rebellen Bondgenootschap vloten naar de kern van de tweede Death Star ondertussen vernietigden de andere overgebleven Rebellen Bondgenootschap vloten de super Star Destroyer, het Keizerlijk Vlaggenschip genaamd, Executor-Klasse Star Dreadnought. Ondertussen probeerde Luke Vader te redding en bracht tot aan een voet van een schuttel maar daar stopte Vader hem en vroeg aan Luke of hij het masker van hem wou afdoen zodat hij Luke kon zien met zijn "eigen ogen". Luke deed het masker van Vader af, zijn gezicht was pal wit doordat hij meer dan 23 jaar geen zon had gezien. Vader zei dat Luke gelijk had en zei dat hij dat ook aan zijn zus moest vertellen en toen kwam het goede weer in hem. Doordat hij dus weer een Jedi Ridder, lachte hij nog een keer en stierf toen in vrede. Luke boog zijn hoofd bij hem en was natuurlijk verdrietig. Vernietiging van de Kern Generator De Millennium Falcon en de andere vloten vuurden Hersenschudding Raketten en Proton Torpedo's af in de Kern Generator, Luke kon nog ontsnappen in een schuttel met het lichaam van zijn vader. Ook de Millennium Falcon en de andere vloten konden met de vlammen achter hun nog net uit de tweede Death Star vliegen en meteen daarna ontplofte de tweede Death Star. De vernietiging was heel goed te zien vanuit de bosmaan van Endor. Han vertelde dat hij zich neerlegde bij de liefde van Leia voor Luke. Maar toen Luke aankwam vertelde Leia dat hij haar broer was achter dat moment van schokking en verassing kwam er een kus tussen Leia en Han ze waren samen. Een groot feest Luke Skywalker hield de Begrafenis van Anakin Skywalker en verbrande zijn lichaam die nog in het het uniform van Darth Vader zat. Zijn organisch lichaam werd in het uniform één met de Force. De Rebellen Bondgenootschap vierde feest met veel vuurwerk op de bosmaan van Endor maar ook op Bespin, Tatooine, Coruscant en Naboo werd er groot feest gevierd. Luke was blij toen hij de Force geesten van Yoda en Obi-Wan Kenobi EN Anakin Skywalker zag die tevreden naar hem keken. Leia kwam erbij en nam Luke mee naar zijn vrienden om het groot feest te vieren.